


Alone Time

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Safer Sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret and Cloud are rarely home at the same time. Maybe that's why Tifa likes watching them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Tifa knows they're both home as soon as she sees the helmet sitting on the table, and the quilted vest thrown casually over a chair. She's surprised that they both made it home before she did; she had made a few phone calls as soon as she'd realized, and it hadn't taken her that much time to drive Denzel and Marlene to Miss Gainsborough's house. Either she'd lost track of time somewhere, or they'd both been speeding; she's not happy about them being careless, but she's still glad they're both home. 

She closes the door as quietly as she can and slips out of her own jacket and boots, and keeps a sharp ear out for any sign that they've noticed her. Or maybe that they haven't, she thinks, smiling. Neither of them are very patient, not after they've been on the road so long, and if they think that she's out with the kids -

“Hurry up,” she hears Cloud say from the other room, a quick and breathless command, and her smile widens as she walks as quickly as she can to the bedroom door. 

“You ain't making me rush this,” Barret says, laughing. She hears him tearing a wrapper, hears it crinkle as he pulls the condom out. “I've been waiting for too long for that, Spikey.”

“Yeah, well, you aren't the only one who's been waiting. I'm ready. I'm past ready.” 

She reaches the door, peeks inside, sees Cloud on his hands and knees on the bed, a half-empty bottle of her good lubricant by his leg. He's heavier than he used to be, not just pale skin stretched over Mako-augmented muscles, and it suits him, she thinks. He's half-scowling at Barret as the big man saunters over, grabbing for the bottle. 

“I took care of that,” Cloud protests. “I told you I'm -”

“Just makin' sure,” Barret interrupts, unscrewing the cap.

Tifa swallows hard, but it doesn't take her long to come back to herself. She would love to watch the show from there, but not if it meant they wouldn't know she was there. Besides, she doesn't want to sneak up on them and scare them. They've talked about this a few times and she knows what they want. So she puts up one hand, raps carefully on the door before Barret can finish pouring the heavy liquid on his hands. 

Barret jumps, scrambling to keep his hands on the bottle. Cloud doesn't jump, not that she can see, but he turns to look at her as she pokes her head into the door, and pushes himself up to kneel on the bed as he turns to her. “Hey, Tifa,” he says, grinning.

“Tifa! Didn't know if you'd be back.” Barret laughs, shaking his head. “Guess I'm buyin' the next dinner, huh?” 

“If you'd hurried up like I asked, maybe you would've won the bet,” Cloud shoots back, still grinning. 

“C'mon, man, I'm not complaining!” 

She can't help but laugh at their banter; it never stops amusing her, no matter how much she has to listen to it. She steps in, kisses them both quickly, smelling sweat and dirt from the road on their skin. “I'm glad you're back,” she says. “Don't let me interrupt you. If you don't mind, I mean.”

Cloud starts to blush, barely turning pink as Tifa steps back. He doesn't blush as much as he did the first time she'd asked if she could watch them; he'd been almost as red as she had been, and Barret, who could've looked completely unruffled if he'd just stayed quiet, had started laughing uncontrollably. That had taken them a while to talk out, although she thought that it had ended well. 

“I'm good with it,” Cloud says, looking back at Barret. “You?” 

“Whatever makes our lady happy.” He winks at Tifa before turning his attention back to the bottle in his hands. “But you'd better stop complaining about me taking my time!”

Cloud grunts as he turns back around and goes back down on his hands and knees. “It's fine,” he says, “as long as you're not doing it just to tick me off -”

Barret moves his fingers down, doing something to Cloud she couldn't quite see from that angle, and Cloud grunts and squeezes the bedsheets in his fists. Tifa hears herself make a sound that's not quite a squeak, but close, and she hears Barret laugh as he keeps moving. “Don't worry,” he says. “I think I'm just about ready now.” 

She likes to look at them both, of course. That's no secret to either of them. But truth be told, she likes to watch their faces the most. Barret's so expressive, grinning and gritting his teeth as he finally pushes into Cloud, smiling as he squirms beneath him. And Cloud, well, he's so serious all the time, so controlled. This is one of the few times when he lets himself lose it, moaning and cursing as Barret keeps up his rhythm, and Barret grabs at him and makes little jokes with him as they move back and forth. 

She loves watching together. She only rarely gets the chance. They both come home as often as they can, but only rarely are they home at the same time, and she knows they miss each other when one of them isn't there. She'd know it even if she had never seen them like this. 

She loses track of which one of them finishes first. Maybe they come at the same time, with Barret's good hand wrapped around Cloud's erection and Cloud grinding back against the big man's hips, their bodies tense and even sweatier than before. They stay like that for a while, Barret collapsed over Cloud as they both recover. 

Tifa gives them a minute to rest before standing up, grabbing at the box of tissues by her mirror. She sets it on the bed within easy reach. Barret pulls himself back and stays still; Cloud recovers first, grabs one of the tissues and starts cleaning, wiping himself off before picking at the bedsheets. “Gonna have to wash these tonight,” he mutters quietly. 

“I figured we would anyway,” Tifa answers, dabbing sweat off of her own forehead. “I wanted to get the nice sheets on the bed for tonight.” She's definitely ready for that, she thinks; she's going to spend some quality time with both of them tonight. But that can wait for later. 

“Sounds like you've got things planned out,” Barret manages, still breathless, as he grabs at the box of tissues. “Is Yuffie watchin' the kids again? How long've we got?” 

“All night. They're sleeping over with Elmyra, actually. She's been asking to spend some time with them again for a while.” 

“Aw,” he answered, smiling. “That's real good of her. We oughta bring her somethin' nice tomorrow as a thank-you.” He turned around with his bundle of tissues, started cleaning himself up. 

“Agreed.” Cloud stands up, still a bit shaky. “But I think I want a shower for now.”

“Heck yeah. I know I need one.” Barret finishes his fidgeting, stumbles a bit as he walks over to drop everything in the garbage can. “I'll make it a quick one, then we'll figure out what to get for dinner. How's that sound?” 

Tifa can't stop smiling. She's so glad that they're both home. They said in their message that they had the entire weekend to themselves; she has a few ideas for what to do with the rest of the night, and she doesn't think they'll have any objections at all. 

“Perfect,” she says. “It all sounds perfect.”


End file.
